


Danganronpa headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just danganronpa headcannons
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa headcannons

Headcannon 1: toko fukawa, is a lesbian byakuya togami is a gay man they both know about that and toko fakes a crush on togami and exadarates it as a joke becase they are both homosexuals


End file.
